A conventional basin faucet or pull-out faucet is mounted contains a hollow body, a control valve assembly, and a water supply set. The hollow body includes a holder, a mixing valve, an affix loop, a cap, and a handle. The holder is housed in an accommodation groove of the holder and is connected with the mixing valve, the affix loop, the cap, and the handle. The water supply set includes a cold-water inflow tube and a hot-water inflow tube which are housed in the holder. The water supply set further includes a mixing-water outflow tube coupling with a water hose which is in connection with a spray head on an outlet segment of the hollow body, hence the spray head is pulled out of the water hose, and the water hose has a counterweight configured to return the spray head back to the outlet segment of the hollow body, after pull the spray head.
However, the holder is made of metal material to cause high fabrication cost, rust, and metal pollution. Furthermore, the water supply set is screwed with the holder by using a hand tool.
To avoid above-mentioned problems, a plastic control valve of a faucet is disclosed in CN Patent Publication No. 201339745, and an inflow tube and an outflow tube are fixed on the bottom of the control valve by way of a screw bolt and a stop disc. Nevertheless, when the screw bolt loosens after a period of using time, the inflow tube and the outflow tube can be removed from the control valve easily.
A fixing structure of a faucet is disclosed in CN Patent Publication No. 205908827 and contains a plastic holder configured to accommodate an inlet tube and an outlet tube which are secured on a bottom of the holder by using a stop piece. However, the holder has two threaded orifices configured to screw with two screw bolts by way of the stop piece, thus having a high manufacture cost and allowing easy removal of the inlet tube and the outlet tube.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.